1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-corrosive photoresist stripper composition containing the combination of (1) selected solvents; (2) selected amines; (3) selected novolak resins; optionally (4) selected corrosion inhibitors; and (5) optional water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The photoresist stripper art is replete with numerous references to stripper combinations containing both a polar solvent and an amine compound. The presence of an amine in photoresist stripper compositions has been judged to be essential to effectively remove cross-linked resist films. However, amine-type photoresist strippers sometimes have a serious problem of corrosion, especially with aluminum substrates.
It is believed that the corrosion is caused in part by the ionization of water with the amine in post-stripping water rinses, as residual stripper solution may be retained on the substrate surface and/or substrate carrier after the stripping step. In other words, the amine component of the stripper composition does not corrode the substrate by itself, but may trigger water to cause the corrosion.
To solve this problem, an intermediate rinse step with an organic solvent has been used between the stripping step and the post-stripping rinse with water. For example, isopropyl alcohol is known to be useful for this purpose. However, such intermediate rinses are not necessarily desirable because overall stripping operation becomes more complicated and, furthermore, an additional solvent waste is produced. Accordingly, if amine-type strippers are to be further employed, there is a need to solve this corrosion problem without intermediate organic solvent washes.
Furthermore, particle and metal contaminations of the surface of the underlying substrate should be as low as possible after the stripping operation, because these contaminations always result in a short life of the device. Desirably, the metal contamination of the substrate surface should be below about 10.sup.8 metal atoms per square centimeter.
To achieve this goal, it is important to use an initial stripping solution with the lowest possible particle and metal contents. The metal level of the substrate surface, for example, could be undesirably high if the photoresist material or other organic polymeric material being removed contains a high level of metals, because a portion of such metals may be left behind on the substrate surface after stripping. However, even if the metal level in the stripper composition were low enough, the metal contamination at the substrate surface after stripping operation may still be undesirably high because of corrosion caused by the stripper solution or post-stripping aqueous rinses.
In order to solve the above problems, it has been suggested to add corrosion inhibitors to the stripper solution. See U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/288,775, filed Apr. 18, 1994 with Kenji Honda as the named inventor. That patent application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In fact, the presence of certain corrosion inhibitors in a stripper solution does decrease the metal contamination at the substrate surface. But, because metallic contamination is not limited to the corrosion caused by the stripper solution, that approach will not prevent all metal contamination. In addition, the particle contamination cannot be reduced by this technology of corrosion inhibitors.
Illustrative of references suggesting photoresist stripper compositions containing the combination of a polar solvent and an amine compound are the following:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,251, which issued to Sizensky et al. (Olin Hunt) on October 14, 1986, teaches a positive photoresist stripping composition containing (A) selected amine compound (e.g., 2-(2-aminoethoxy)ethanol; 2-(2-aminoethylamino)ethanol; and mixtures thereof) and (B) selected polar solvents (e.g., N-methyl-2-pyrolidinone, tetrahydrofurfuryl alcohol, isophorone, dimethyl sulfoxide, dimethyl adipate, dimethyl glutarate, sulfolane, gamma-butyrolactone, N,N-dimethylacetamide and mixtures thereof). The reference further teaches that water as well as dyes or colorants, wetting agents, surfactants and antifoamers may be added into this composition.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,713, which issued to Ward (J. T. Baker) on Sep. 13, 1988, teaches a positive photoresist stripping composition containing (A) a selected amide (e.g., N,N-dimethyl acetamide; N-methyl acetamide; N,N-diethyl acetamide; N,N-dipropyl acetamide; N,N-dimethyl propionamide; N,N-diethyl butyramide and N-methyl-N-ethyl propionamide) and (B) selected amine compound (e.g., monoethanolamine, monopropanolamine, methylaminoethanol). The patent also teaches this stripper may optionally contain a water miscible nonionic detergent (e.g., alkylene oxide condensates, amides and semi-polar nonionics).
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,578, which issued to Neisius et al. (Merck) on Nov. 22, 1988, teaches a rinse solution used after a photoresist stripper, said rinse solution containing (A) a nonionic surfactant (e.g., ethoxylated alkylphenol, fatty and ethoxylate, fatty alcohol ethoxylate or ethylene oxide/propylene oxide condensate) and (B) an organic base (e.g., mono-, di-, or tri-ethanolamine).
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,762, which issued to Kobayashi et al. on Apr. 25, 1989, teaches photoresist stripping post-rinse solution containing (A) glycol ether (e.g., diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, tripropylene glycol monomethyl ether) and (B) an aliphatic amine (e.g., monoethanolamine or triisopropylamine).
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,763, which issued to Lee (EKC) on Apr. 25, 1989, teaches positive-working photoresist stripping composition containing (A) triamine (e.g., diethylene-triamine) and (B) a polar solvent (e.g., N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, dimethylformamide, butyrolactone, aliphatic hydrocarbons, aromatic hydrocarbons, chlorinated hydrocarbons).
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,571, which issued to Miyashita et al. on Feb. 27, 1990, teaches printed circuit board photoresist stripper composition containing (A) a solvent (e.g., water, alcohols, ethers, ketones, chlorinated hydrocarbons and aromatic hydrocarbons); (B) an alkaline compound dissolved in said solvent (e.g., primary amines, secondary amines, tertiary amines, cyclic amines, polyamines, quaternary ammonium amines, sulfonium hydroxides, alkali hydroxides, alkali carbonates, alkali phosphates and alkali pyrophosphates); and (C) a borohydride compound dissolved in said solvent (e.g., sodium borohydride, lithium borohydride, dimethyl amine borone, trimethyl amine borone, pyridane borone, tert-butyl amine borone, triethyl amine borone, and morpholine borone).
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,791, which issued to Lee (EKC) on Jan. 18, 1994, teaches a stripping composition for removing resists from substrates containing (A) hydroxylamine (e.g., NH.sub.2 OH); (B) at least one alkanolamine; and optionally (C) at least one polar solvent.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,332, which issued to Lee (EKC) on Aug. 2, 1994, teaches the use of ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid and 1,2-dihydroxybenzene as a chelating reagent to reduce the surface metal contamination on waters.
9. German Published Patent Application No. 3828513, which published on Mar. 1, 1990 and is assigned to Merck patent GMBH, teaches a positive and negative photoresist stripper composition containing (A) an aprotic polar solvent (e.g., 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone or 1,3-dimethyl-tetrahydro-pyrimidinone); and (B) an organic base (e.g., alkanolamine).
10. Japanese Published Patent Application No. 56-115368, which was published on Sep. 10, 1981 and is assigned to San Ei Chemical Industries, KK, teaches a photoresist stripping composition containing (A) nonionic surface activator (e.g., a polyethylene glycol ether); (B) organic solvent (e.g., cyclohexanone); and (C) either a swelling agent (e.g., polyethylene glycol) or penetrant (e.g., 2-aminoethanol).
11. Japanese Published Patent Application No. 63-208043, published on Aug. 29, 1988, teaches a positive-working photoresist stripper composition containing (A) 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone; (B) a water-soluble organic amine (e.g., monoethanolamine, 2-(2-aminoethoxy)-ethanol, triethylene(tetramine). The application also teaches a surfactant may be added to the stripper.
12. Japanese Published Patent Application No. 1-081949, which published on Mar. 28, 1989 and is assigned to Asahi Chemical, teaches a positive-working photoresist stripper composition containing (A) gamma-butyrolactone, N-methyl-formamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethyl-acetoamide or N-methylpyrrolidone; (B) an amino alcohol (e.g., N-butyl-ethanolamine and N-ethyldiethanolamine); and (C) water.
13. Japanese Published Patent Application No. 4-350660, which is assigned to Texas Instruments, Japan and Kanto Chemical, Inc., teaches a stripper for positive photoresists comprising (A) 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone, (B) dimethylsulfoxide, and (C) a water-soluble amine (e.g., monoethanolamine or 2-(2-aminoethoxy)ethanol wherein the amount of the water-soluble amine is 7-30% by weight.
14. Japanese Published Patent Application No. 5-045894, which issued to Ward (ACT, Inc.) on Feb. 26, 1993, teaches the use of 6-hydroxyquinoline as a chelating corrosion inhibitor in a positive photoresist stripper.
In particular, recently the approach with chelating reagents to reduce the surface metal contamination has attracted much attention. However, most of the compounds so far used have several problems like a poor solubility in a stripper solution, a strong acid/base reaction with a stripper component, enhancement of the corrosion, or a higher toxicity.